


Temporary Insanity

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bottom Yaku, Boys Kissing, Clothing, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Size Difference, Top Lev, prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: What Lev called a shirt could have easily been a dress on him. Yaku glared as he stood there, and Lev laughing way to much at the sight. His shirt hung off his shoulder and down to his knees. He was ready to strangle Lev for this. Charging at him, he took Lev by surprise and knocked him back on the bed. He might be small-- but he was fast. Sitting on Lev’s chest, he held his shoulders down, growling at him.





	Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [katewillwin](https://katewillwin.tumblr.com/)! She was one of the giveaways winners on Tumblrs and Prompted Haikyuu - Lev/Yaku! ((please be kinda, this is my first time with this pair)) But I DO LOVE A RARE PAIR CHALLENGE! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! ☆ﾟ°˖* ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

“Ugh! Why are you… well… why are you so YOU!?” Yaku screamed out, sprawled on the gym floor, staring up at the tree named Lev. 

“Huh?” Lev replied, scratching his head. “Who else should I be?” 

“Just watch the damn ball!” Yaku growled, picking himself up off the floor. 

“But… isn’t it your job to receive them?” Lev asked, still scratching his head. 

Shaking his head, Yaku walked by Lev, elbowing him lightly in the side. Lev laughing out then patted the top of his head. 

“Don’t do that!” Yaku yelled out, kicking Lev in the shin, making him and all his height fall down clutching his shin. 

“C’mon you two!” Kuroo yelled out, “Stop bickering and cool down! Practice has been over now for five minutes!” 

A deep breath and Yaku glared over at Lev who was still holding his leg. “You deserved that!”

A quick change in the locker room and they were all headed out to go home. The sun had already set and the street lights had turned on as they made their way down the road. Different conversations being had and a stop at the convenience store to get snacks. 

Lev plopping down next to him, a huge tray of food and his legs insanely long as he stretched them out-- it made him wonder just how much taller Lev planned to get. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t want to be that tall, but he definitely hated being the shortest on the team. Stealing some food from Lev's tray, he sat back just staring at how long his legs where. 

“My place?” Lev asked him quietly. 

It made him blush-- even as mad as he was, which was almost a daily thing-- he just nodded as they all sat and talked of the upcoming game. He wanted to blame temporary insanity, but does temporary really last over two months now? 

When they all finished, everyone split up and headed on their way. No one ever questioned him and Lev heading with Kuroo and Kenma for the trains, even if he did live only a bike ride away. They all swiped their tickets then Kuroo called out goodbyes and waved to them while him and Kenma got on their train. Looking over, he saw Lev with his stupid grin waving and hollering back. It made him laugh with Lev’s hand slammed into one of the signs hanging from the ceiling. 

Once no one else was around, long arms pulled at him, and he felt his back pressed to Lev’s front. His head didn’t even reach his chest-- it had to be comical looking. Long arms loosely around his shoulders while they waited the couple minutes for their train to show up. 

“We could always go to my place,” he grumbled out. He already knew why they didn’t. The last time they went back to his place, Lev flopped on his bed, his knees bending perfectly over the edge and feet on the floor. 

As their train pulled up, Lev yelp and went to take off after a cat that walked by them. Reaching out, Yaku grabbed his hand and pulled him on the train car. 

“But-”

“--we aren’t missing the train for you chasing a cat again,” he said, “Last time we did that we missed our train and had to wait nearly twenty minutes.” He could hear the pouting from Lev as they got on the train. It was pretty crowded for some reason and they had to stand. Reaching up, he had to stretch his arm fulling to grab the handle, though Lev was just dangling around him. “Anyone ever tell you that you are just too damn tall?” he growled out. 

“You do!” Lev said with a smile down at him. “Every day!” 

Rolling his eyes, he turned so he didn’t have to at least look at Lev and his over two meters of height. Leaning back, he braced against him as the train carried them to their stop. 

Somehow, Lev’s parents had gotten him a bed that actually mostly fit him. His feet still hung off a bit, and even Lev said he hoped he would stop growing, or they would have to custom make him a bed. Yaku watched as he ducked his head when they went into his room. A small snack (Lev never seem to stop eating it seemed) and juice boxes-- Lev was setting up the tv for them to watch. 

Temporary insanity is what this all had to be. He just stared over at the massiveness of Lev while he moved around his room, throwing his bag in the corner. It was oddly neat in his room-- something he was not expecting. He figured it would be as much as train wreck as Lev was. 

A cat jumping in his lap startling him and Yaku yelping out, squeezing his juice box and spilling on his shirt. “Stupid cat!” he growled. 

“She didn't mean it!” Lev said, scooping up the cat from his lap and gently setting her down. 

“How many damn cats do you even own?” he asked. 

“Just three… mom won’t let me bring anymore home,” Lev said, his lip pouting out. “Let me get you a shirt and I’ll throw yours in the wash.” 

What Lev called a shirt could have easily been a dress on him. Yaku glared as he stood there, and Lev laughing way to much at the sight. His shirt hung off his shoulder and down to his knees. He was ready to strangle Lev for this. Charging at him, he took Lev by surprise and knocked him back on the bed. He might be small-- but he was fast. Sitting on Lev’s chest, he held his shoulders down, growling at him. 

But Lev was only smiling up at him, his arms-- still way too long circling around his back and pulling him down. 

Another moment of insanity struck as their lips met. Yaku told himself time and again this was not going to continue-- that he was not going to keep coming back home with Lev. But it seemed everyday he found himself following Lev home, and it leading to them making out. 

Lev’s hair was silky and smooth. His fingers always found their way into it. He could feel Lev smiling into their kiss, then their tongue meeting. He felt foolish in Lev’s shirt, but he also was kind of enjoying it. Lev was so large, but took it in stride. If only he could embrace his short stature like Lev did. He didn’t enjoy being called cute or jokes over his height. At least Lev had slowed down saying them so often. 

He knew he shouldn’t be bothered over something he couldn’t help, but sometimes just seeing just how large Lev was-- it was unfair. 

Small sound quickly came from Lev while his hands easily met at his waist. He could almost touch his fingers around Yaku’s waist -- his hands just as large as the rest of his body. The shirt slipping more on his shoulder and Lev was kissing his neck then the exposed skin where the shirt had fallen down.

He was still straddling over Lev’s chest, his body tiny and weighing almost nothing compared to Lev. It was comical to think out-- and Yaku chalked it up to more temporary insanity. Large hands moving up his back, and he found his own hands still in Lev’s hair. He could never take his hands out of his hair it seemed, so smooth and so fine. 

Arms encasing him and they were rolled over. Lev loved to pin him down to the bed-- not that it took much. He felt trapped in the oversized shirt, though Lev seem to only like that more. 

“You should always wear my clothes,” he whispered, kissing down Yaku’s neck. 

“I’m going to drown in your clothes!” he spit out. 

A laugh from Lev and hands were pulling his shorts down. More temporary insanity taking over-- it is the only way to explain it. Lev’s hands on him, or his head up under his shirt kissing at his chest-- all of it. 

Yet he couldn’t stop. Something about the pureness of Lev, the rich happiness that came from him-- his crazy out of this world drive-- it was like a magnet that continued to crash into him. He was slighting amused at the way Lev was half hanging off his own bed as he kissed down to his stomach-- but his mind snapped over quickly when long fingers started to press into him. Moaning, he opened his legs wider, pulling Lev back up so they could kiss. His body about folded the more Lev worked him slowly open, his moans being swallowed each time by Lev. As impatient as Lev was on doing things-- this he always took his time with. Yaku had to appreciate how slow Lev was going, but a built up tension in his body was starting to get too much. 

“Lev!” he gasped out, his body shaking from the long fingers inside of him, prodding and stretching him. 

A chuckle and Lev was kissing him again. He really wanted to flip this bastard over and see how well he did with the teasing, but he was pinned easily and there was no other way around it. Squirming, he felt even smaller under Lev-- but his body was tensing up more, his heart racing. He was going to cum any moment if Lev didn’t stop. 

At that moment, Lev did stop-- removing his fingers then sitting up. Shaking his head, Yaku tried to catch his breath while Lev slipping his shirt and shorts off. Coating his cock in lube, Lev leaned back over him, kissing him gently. He was a true gentle giant. 

“Ready?” Lev asked. 

“What the hell are you waiting for, brat?” 

A gasp then a moan, and Yaku felt slowly enter him. As much as Lev rushed into things in life, he was slow with this. 

Everything about Lev was large-- and long. Yaku felt he was holding his breath the entire time Lev pushed into him. Large hands moving down his body, and Lev’s hand was on his lower abdomen. “I can feel me in you,” Lev whispered, his hand pressing down on his lower stomach, kissing his neck and slowly pushing the rest of the way in. 

Feeling full was an understatement. Temporary insanity was definitely the reasoning for all this. Grabbing at Lev’s shoulders, Yaku cried out. Closing his eyes, he felt like his chest was burning with each inhale he took. 

Lev was completely surrounding him-- inside and out. He felt the mass of him on top of him, and the fullness of him inside of him. Small movements and Lev started to slowly move. Yaku gasped and closed his eyes even tighter. He was so tiny and small underneath Lev, and though he would never admit it out loud, he was being greatly turned on by this. 

Small shallow thrust and Lev was grabbing his hand, bringing down to his lower abdomen where his just was. Pressing his hand down, he could feel where Lev was deep inside of him. When he pushed down with his hand, they both moaned out. 

Moving his hand, he grabbed his own cock and started to stroke it quickly. Lev was sweating on top of him, his hair sticking to his forehead. Their mouths meeting for fast kisses, and low grunts coming from both of them. 

Another stroke and he was cumming all over his stomach-- and Lev’s shirt. Wrapping his ankles behind Lev’s back-- he felt it was the only way to hold on to something so large and big above him. Lev panted a few times, kissed at his face a bit more, then he was breathing hard, his body shaking above him. 

Yaku braced himself, for he knew once Lev came, he would collapse. His body pinned underneath-- it was hard to breath and he had to slap at Lev’s shoulder to move. With a grunt Lev rolled over, then pulled him to his side. 

He felt small with large arms wrapping around him. He was half of this man’s size, and this between them should have never worked. 

“You’re going to need another shirt,” Lev said, “I might have some from middle school in the back of my closet.” 

Slapping at Lev’s shoulder, he heard him laugh-- though he probably would appreciate something smaller in size. 

“Brat.” 

A kiss on his forehead an Lev was getting up-- not ashamed of his large naked body moving across the room. Digging in the back of his closet-- sure enough he found an old sweatshirt from middle school. Pulling it on, Yaku sighed, it was still too big. Lev scratched his head as he looked down on him. 

“I definitely don’t have clothes from eleme--”

“--If you finished that sentence then we are done!” he spit out. 

Lev smiled and chuckled, grabbing his shorts to slips on and climbed back on the bed. Settling in, Lev got a tv show for them to watch. 

Is this what someone call temporary insanity? He had to wonder this has his arm reached over Lev’s chest, hugging him close. Maybe he was just embracing his insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
